1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a display panel with touch detection function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, various display devices with touch panels have been proposed. In recent years, in order to reduce the thickness of the entire display device, there has been proposed a so-called in-cell display device with touch detection function, which incorporates a function of a touch panel inside a display panel. The above-mentioned display device is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,766,950. Further, in the above-mentioned publication, there is disclosed an in-plane switching (IPS) display panel that is excellent in wide viewing angle characteristics.